warofthemonstersfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Guide
So, what we have here is several different word docs that provide some general info about the game, some Q&A with Mike Giam and Dylan Jobe from Incog. I discovered that the two Mike Giam docs weren't really Q&A, but had the same info as the Character info, and Content guide, so I condensed the repetitive. War Of the Monsters Contents Guide Developer: Incog Inc Entertainment Publisher: Sony Computer Entertainment Europe Languages: English, French, Italian, German and Spanish Players: ''1-2 Players Platform''': PS2 ''Disc form'': DVD Overall War of the Monsters ''is a uncomplicated fighting game that anyone can pick up and engage in. The control scheme is straightforward -- you to a certain extent need only four buttons. You'll spend the main part of your time running, jumping, and attacking. Every now and then you'll throw an object or carry out a special attack. Up to four monsters can stomp around each level: one player and three CPU-controlled monsters or two players and two CPU-controlled monsters. The environments in ''War of the Monsters ''are enormously interactive. You can pick up cars from the road and use them as a makeshift projectile weapon. Also, pretty much everything you can see can be destroyed. Furthermore, the collateral damage you inflict creates some nifty weapons for you to use. For example, after you topple a building, you can pick up a large block of cement from the rubble and hurl it at your foe. Similarly, if you knock over a radio tower, you can pick up an antenna and impale your enemy with it. There are also environment-specific catastrophes you can cause, like earthquakes and tidal waves. Single-player mode features cut scenes, which are stylishly presented. An overstated narrator tells the story and the scenes are grainy, as if an old film were being projected. 'Features * Clash with up to three opponents simultaneously for a four-monster battle royale – battle against three CPU-controlled monsters in single-player mode, or challenge a friend and two CPU-controlled opponents in two-player mode. * Multiple attack techniques are available for strategic combat – hurl projectiles at opponents, clobber them with uppercuts, karate kicks and thunderous slaps, or lock fists in a grapple for supremacy. * Two-player split screen view dramatically merges for full screen action as the combatants approach one another. * Climb, jump, strafe or rampage through 12 fully destructible environments. Battlegrounds are alive with moving vehicles, towering buildings, people and military defenses. * Master each monster’s "rage" and unleash a special attack strong enough to flatten a 100-foot tall giant. * Pulverize opponents with body slams or send them hurling across cityscapes. * Scour the battlefield for weapons such as steel girders, army tanks and radio antenna; swing them to beat down opponents or throw them to impale and stun them. * Trigger environmental attacks such as tidal waves, earthquakes and vicious ant swarms. Aggravate opponents with roaring battle taunts. 'Mini-Games and Multiple 1 & 2 Player Modes' Adventure, Free-for-All, Elimination and Endurance – to extend replay value. 'Free-for-all': For 1 or 2 players, with up to 4 monsters total in the environment. Monsters play to a set number of kills. The first to achieve this number wins. Note that deaths due to environmental hazards (ex: getting crushed by buildings) are counted as negative kills against the victim. 'Sudden Death': The first monster to score a kill wins the game. Again, deaths due to the environment count as negative kills which must be made up before positive kills are counted. 'Endurance': Single player only game in which the player selects an environment and, using only a singe life bar, tries to kill as many monsters in a row as possible (one at a time) Elimination: Each player is given the same number of respawns (up to 5). With each death, the player is allowed to select a new monster. The loser is the first player to use up all of their respawns. 'Mini-Games (all 2 Player only)' 'Dodgeball': 3 hits with dodgeball object wins game. The only actions used aside from manoeuvring are pick up and throw. 'Big Shot': Using the combination of dash and ram, launch monster off buildings to land on target buildings. 'Crush-O-Rama': The monster that causes the most destruction in 45 seconds wins the game. 'Controls/Moves' General default control map (control Scheme B & C are in the game Options menu) '' Triangle = Heavy Punch Square = light attack (''close range) / monster projectile (long range) X = Jump (the longer jump is held, the higher the jump) / Wing Flap (for flying monsters) R2 = Block D-Pad/Left Stick turn right and left, forward, backwards R1, L1 = Strafe Right and left, respectively R1+L1 = Target Pin (D-Pad left right turns into strafe/rotate around target). Basically a Zelda-Z-Trigger Lock. L2 = Manual Aim Modifier (i.e. look around) Naked Monster (without objects) Punches/ Hand to Hand (H2H) You must be in range to start throwing hits. The moves follow a format that is somewhat place holder, based on direction. The type of move for each direction stays more or less consistent for all modes (bat, grapple, normal h2h). Below is a run down: A = Heavy Punch (Triangle) plus no direction. This will be the "novice power combo". By hitting this button repeatedly the player will get a series of power hits. B = Heavy Punch (Triangle) + Up. This executes a stun hit. Note that stun hits cannot be blocked but are the slowest to execute. C = Heavy Punch (Triangle) + Down. This is executes the monster’s powerful knock-back hit. D = Light Punch (Square) + Up. This is a "shove", or a punch that puts monsters out of reach without causing a knock-back or knockdown to the victim. E = Light Punch (Square) + Down. This is a "light" uppercut, a juggle move that knocks the victim into the air and away a short distance, leaving them ripe for follow-up hits F = Light Punch (Square) plus no direction. This is the fast attack button. Pressing it repeatedly yields the "novice fast combo" which is a basic string of faster weak attacks. Mashing on A or F will give you a default combo string. Most monsters have three or four hits with their default combos, and you can interchange between light and heavy. To create longer strings of attacks for example, try pressing Light Punch (Square) 2-3 times and instead of hitting Light Punch (Square) the last time forthe uppercut, switch over to heavy punches. For some monsters switching back and forth between heavy and light allows the player to string together up to ten hits before the separating knock-back blow occurs. The linking windows are closer to the end of the punch. Generally, you have roughly half to ¾ of a second to press the next punch button to link to another punch. Remember when improvising combo strings not only to use basic light and heavy attacks, but also to experiment with the modified moves such as stuns, the juggle and knock-back uppercuts, etc. Other Naked Moves *Double tap forward and hold = Dash *(while in Mid-air) Forward + Triangle = dive attack. Note that dive attacks have a small "impact radius" that surrounds the point where they hit the ground. Also, there is a minimum height for dive attacks. If the monster is too low, then a dive attack is not possible. *(while opponent is laid out on the ground) Heavy Punch (Triangle)= ground attack on the prone monster. Defensive Moves *R2 to block, which protects against 90% of damage *While holding block press the attack button to attempt a "counter" on an incoming attack. A while flash will signal a successful counter and the attacker will be momentarily stunned. *(While being grappled and lifted overhead) intense button pounding by the player being lifted overhead will gradually drain the opponent’s blue energy/stamina bar. If the bar reaches zero, then the enemy will drop the player. *While an object is being thrown at the player’s monster, the player can use the action button (circle by default) to actually catch incoming objects – provided they have good timing! *While holding a bat-style object (ex: I-beam girders), players can swing them at an incoming thrown object to knock the shot back to where it came from. *During a heavy knock-back, hitting block while your feet are facing the ground will execute a recovery, saving the victim the additional damage from landing hard on the ground. *If the player hits the heavy attack button while getting up from being knocked down, they will execute a short-range knockdown of their own. This useful in getting the upper hand on opponents that stay a little too close after a knockdown. 'Specials' To get a special, you must either earn or collect one. Collecting one is simply a matter finding the glowing red power-up. Earning one requires that the player fill the blue energy/stamina bar completely through the both the blue and red phases. This can be done using a combination of gathering blue pick-ups and using objects in the environment in general (ex: bats, thrown cars, etc.). Once the stamina bar has been filled up past the red phase, a special will be awarded, as signified by the glowing red dot on the HUD. Only one can be held at a time. Filling the stamina bar will allow the player ''to choose 1 of three things: In addition, for the duration of monster rage, firing the default monster projectile does not drain blue energy/stamina. Monster rage lasts for as long as it takes the red phase of the stamina bar to completely drain. * Execute an omni-directional "crowd control" attack that is a short range concussion blast useful for hitting multiple close opponents. This is executed by pressing (in the default configuration) X and square at the same time. * Go into "monster rage" by taunting. This is signified by the monster’s hands beginning to glow. During monster rage the monster is slightly stronger and is able to attack more quickly with blows that have less delay between them. In addition, for the duration of monster rage, firing the default monster projectile does not drain blue energy/stamina. Monster rage lasts for as long as it takes the red phase of the stamina bar to completely drain. * Execute the monster special. This is a projectile-based special whose effect is unique to each monster. This can be executed by pressing triangle and circle at the same time. * Note that some monsters, such as Agamo, Robo47, etc. have secondary control mechanisms for their specials. 'Grappling' *When within range of grapple, press Circle *With the opponent grappled, press Square repeatedly to perform multiple Grapple Attacks *With the opponent grappled, press Triangle to perform a single "smash away" hit *With the opponent grappled, press Circle to throw opponent. Note that target pinning can be used in conjunction with this action to throw one opponent at another. *With the opponent grappled, press Circle+up to lob opponents into the air *With the opponent grappled, press block to use them as a partial shield. Remember, when grappling is occurring, the monster being held in the grapple can mash their buttons to drain stamina from the grappler and escape! 'Objects' 'Normal Objects': All of these actions are possible while holding an object. Many of these functions spill over into the other objects as well. * Pressing any attack with object in-hand will attack with the object inflicting more damage. Eventually the in-hand object will "break" and be destroyed, however. * Press block with an object in hand to let it absorb some or all damage. Again, eventually the object will be destroyed. * Press Circle to throw object. Note that this can be combined with target pinning to help the player aim, but even without target pinning the game will attempt to assist the player’s aim automatically to a lesser degree. 'Spear Object': Spear objects feature all of the normal object functions with a modification on what occurs when thrown. * Unlike normal objects that are destroyed when thrown, spears will actually impale their targets, momentarily immobilizing them. * When Speared, the victim needs to mash on buttons to pull the spear free * Note that spears can, to a very limited extent, be "re-used". Within the first throw or two, the spear can actually be pulled out and thrown by the victim at another opponent. After the first one or two throws, however, the spear will simply be destroyed on impact and no longer impale. * Also note that spears cannot usually be blocked, but can be caught! Bat Object: * Bat objects follow the same format as the punches, including stun hits, shoves, uppercuts, etc... They vary in that they inflict more damage and have more range * Using the bat at the proper time a thrown object is coming at them will actually reflect the shot back to where it came from. *- Bats can take limited damage, so be wary during attack sequences of suddenly going from armed to unarm as the bat is destroyed. 'Shooting Object': This covers elements such as power transformers, tanks, missile launchers, gun turrets. * These objects act like normal object, EXCEPT when at monster-projectile distances, Light Attack will fire the weapons/guns. Shots range from one (power transformers) to many (missile launchers, gun turrets) * When at close range, these objects will be used as a bludgeon automatically, just like any other object. 'Exploder Objects': This covers elements such as power transformers, tanker trucks, airplanes, fuel tanks, etc. *These objects are used like any other normal objects except that upon their destruction they explode. *Power transformers release an electrical explosion when thrown. *Tanker trucks, fuel tanks, etc. explode with great force as well as light the victim on fire. *Airplanes and the like simply carry concussive force with no fire effect *When at close range, these objects will be used as a bludgeon automatically, just like any other object. This means that when they are destroyed in this fashion, the secondary effect will be unleashed. Beware of getting caught in the blast! 'Indestructibles': This covers special environmental objects that are large-size and (of course) indestructible. Ex: the large Egyptian-style head in Gambler’s Gulch. *When held in the monster’s grasp, the monster cannot jump as high, run as fast or use any attacks, including the default monster projectile * On the positive side, if block is held, the object can be used as an indestructible shield * Most importantly, these objects inflict heavy damage when thrown at an opponent, but cannot themselves be destroyed 'War of the Monsters Monster Biographies 'Preytor - Giant Mutated Preying Mantis ' Once a deadly carnivore in the insect world. Preytor has mutated into a savage monster as a result of an experiment gone awry. Armed with piercing appendages and an ability to regurgitate a parasitic life form, this flying monstrosity feeds on destruction. Preytor unleashes a semi-sentient "leech bug". While it can be shot down or otherwise destroyed in flight, once it is attached to the victim it cannot be removed or destroyed until it has done its share of damage. Note also that Preytor has the ability to fly (each flap uses up a portion of blue energy/stamina) 'Congar - Mutated Ape ' Congar is a super-gorilla fuelled by anger, astronomical strength and an insatiable desire for revenge. Along with his extreme reach and destructive punches, his sonic roar is extremely damaging at close range. Congar's short-range sonic roar creates a high-impact cone of destruction capable of knocking even the heaviest of monsters off their feet. '''Robo47 - Prototype cold war robot A military war robot whose time ended at the demise of the atomic age. Robo-47 packs heavy gauge steel plating and armaments once thought to be the pinnacle of modern technology. But Robo-47’s shortcomings only reside in its dated appearance. His atomic missile packs enough punch to level a building…and the surrounding city block. Robo47's special is his super-missile. Note that the missile is not fired until the Circle + Triangle are released. This means that a player can press circle+triangle to activate it and hold the buttons down to delay its release. Note also that pressing circle+triangle a second time before the missile comes up out of the chest cavity can abort the missile's activation without cost. Also, Robo47 is immune to the effect of the blast from his own missile, even if used at point blank range. 'Agamo - Stone idol brought to life' Agamo’s massive stone structure is believed to be the work of a civilisation that vanished eons ago. The fire burning in its eyes and head hint at the rage that has engulfed its soul. Agamo can effortlessly control the molecules binding its rock body together and create a large boulder of massive destructive capabilities. Agamo's special is two stage. The first time circle+triangle is pressed, Agamo will remove his head, converting it into a huge object (while growing a new one). From this point the head can be used as a shield or an attacking object. It can also be thrown with great force by pressing circle. After it has been thrown, pressing Circle+Triangle again will "detonate" the head, causing it to explode with great force. Note that Agamo is invulnerable to the force of the blast from his own special. 'Ultra V - State-of-the-art warrior robot ' Ultra V is the fifth version of a group of super robots designed to be saviours for cities under siege. Equipped with state-of-the-art eye lasers, space-age-metal, rocket firing fists and an energy sword. Ultra V is ready to eliminate any threat to mankind. Now with a mind of its own, there is little to prevent it from unleashing its destructive technology. Ultra V's special launches it’s fist out on a chain to grab opponents and bring them close in to Ultra V's reach where it can pummel them. During the grabbing process the victim is stunned, leaving them entirely vulnerable when they arrive. Note that for extra damage Ultra V can pick up an object, such as a tanker truck, so that the grappling fist will hit the victim with it during the grab process. 'Magmo - Living creature of magma and rock' A monster protected by the cooling of its molten hot lava, Magmo sprouts four arms and a deep desire to scorch the earth. When it unleashes its furious Volcano-inspired special, a hail of lava will come pouring from the sky. Magmo's special is a salvo of semi-homing lava bombs that not only inflict damage on the player, but can also lift them higher into the air with each successive impact. 'Kineticlops - Creature of living energy' A beast of pure energy, its origin remains a mystery. However, scientists theorise that the electricity somehow mixed with an organic life form to produce a strange union of organic and elemental mass. Strangely, the suspended eyeball in the centre of its body appears to be immune to the surges of electricity that radiate from its body during its special attack. Eye witnesses claim that the effective range of these electrical bolts can span entire cities. Kineticlops' special is a simple chain lightning blast. What it lacks in both range and power it makes up for in the fact that, when faced with multiple opponents, the special will actually arc among all targets within range, hitting multiple enemies. 'Togera - Reptillian sea monster ' Togera is believed to be a descendent of the gigantic dinosaurs that once roamed the earth millions of years ago. Now, it is possibly the last of its species. Survival drives it to fight savagely – morphing its body to protrude deadly "bone" spikes and spitting deadly streams of energy. Togera's special is a searing blast of atomic flame. Although it does great damage, it does not stun or knock down opponents, so it is best executed on a stunned or otherwise immobilised target. Also be wary of its somewhat limited range. 'Raptros - Winged Dragon' Raptros' special is similar in concept to Togera's atomic flame. What makes hisspecial additionally dangerous is the fact that it can be combined with the power of flight for a powerful air assault (much like Preytor, Raptros uses up a portion of blue energy/stamina with each wing flap). 'Zorgulon - Alien monster ' Zorgulon's special has the alien fire a "targeting beacon" at the victim. This results in a small squad of UFO's appearing and peppering the target with numerous laser blasts. Note that while the victim cannot get rid of the targeting beacon, they can destroy the swarming UFOs. 'War of the Monsters' Level Descriptions 'Midtown Park: '''This park is an oasis of green amid the traffic filled downtown district of one of the busiest cities in the world. The trademark four-corner buildings stand guard over the little pool of natural serenity in an otherwise hectic city. 'Gambler’s Gulch: This strip houses some of the best gambling in the world, with its extravagant themed casinos constantly being joined by newer ones under construction. Crowds of tourists spend millions of dollars trying to beat the odds each year underneath the larger-than-life signs and flashing lights. 'Rosdale Canyon: '''A top-secret military base houses decommissioned military experiments and weapons. Although the government denies the existence of this base, strange shapes on the horizon and flashes in the night sky lend credence to the rumors of alien research and prototype experimentation. 'Atomic Island: 'Built on the site of a radiation-testing zone, Atomic Island now houses a prototype nuclear plant. Although "safe" research occurs, the possibility of a meltdown has driven most of its inhabitants to vacate. 'Club Caldera: 'An island resort nestled deep in a tropical climate, this is a favored destination spot for numerous vacationers. It offers plenty of sun, excellent customer service and a very good view of the volcano. Experts fear, however, that under the right conditions the normally stable volcano may erupt. 'Baytown: 'A breezy city cradled by ocean waters, Baytown’s cool climate and picturesque landscape are almost enough to make one forget that it lies on an earthquake fault zone. One can only hope that there will never be sufficient stress to trigger "the big one". 'Metro City: 'An expansive city bustling with millions of people, a state-of-the-art rail system and hundreds of skyscrapers. Urban housing and industrial complexes outline the downtown business district. 'Tsunoplis: ' A neon city surrounded by deep ocean waters. Considered one of the most technologically advanced cities in the world, it was an early target of surveillance by the invading UFOs. Even with the rise of the monsters, a UFO remains positioned offshore, its mysterious purpose unknown. 'War of the MonstersTM Q&A Dylan Jobe – Producer, Incog Inc Entertainment ''' War of the Monsters, not your typical fighting game. '''We didn’t want to rehash the old 2D fighters; we wanted to create a new gameplay experience within the combat genre. The fighting game has been stuck in a rut for the last few years and we wanted to break out with a fresh concept. We mixed in short and long range attacks as well as a great deal of level interaction. In ''War of the Monsters ''you have complete freedom to vary how and when you battle your opponent. This freedom to grapple hand to hand or fire death rays and throw vehicles really opens up the genre. The new camera technology plays a big part in this and allows us to mix and match gameplay to produce the best result. ' '''One of the elements that allowed us to pull off this full freedom of combat was our target panning. It’s a very simple element to use; the camera will automatically align to face your opponent. You can pull of really spectacular moves without the disorientation of some 3D games. It keeps the monster combat orbiting and focused on each other. If you want to get away you can release the pinning button and run away. ' Tell us about the innovative two player split screen? 'One of the core elements of ''War of the Monsters ''is the mixture of long and short range attacks. Very early on in development we decided that traditional camera techniques were not going to work for our game. We spent a great deal deal of time experimenting with different ideas but we finally settled on our camera unification technology. In our two- player mode we support a split-screen mode but when the monsters get close together the new system detects this and cross dissolves from split screen mode to one fighting view which allows the player to engage in hand to hand combat and gage distance and movement. One player might knock the other across the level and the system detects this and splits back into two views. It allows the hybrid gameplay in one player and two player to really shine through. ' What is your favourite part of War of the Monsters? 'I enjoy the fast action and huge explosions. We wanted to stay true to the overall theme of big monsters brawling but we didn’t want it to be slow and sluggish. We had it that way at first and decided we wanted to try a different route. In the end gameplay is king – so many of our monsters have very fast attacks which is out of character with such huge creatures but makes for a fun game. ' Who is your favourite Monster? 'We tried to appeal to a broad spectrum of both visual and gameplay tastes in terms of the balance of characters. Some characters are slow moving but heavy hitters, while others are ultra fast. We tried to provide a good balance of characters to choose from. ' 'My personal favourites are Ultra V and Robo 47 just because I am a fan of Japanese robot TV series and movies. ' Discuss the environments and environmental attacks. 'All of the levels have an insane amount of player interaction. Not only are they completely destructible which is great fun in it’s own right. Many of the levels have hidden attacks that you can use against your opponent. For example in the Club Caldera level if you dive attack some of the little volcano nubs you can cause the main volcano to send flaming magma rocks out at your opponent. On atomic island the player can dive attack a radioactive button which fills the middle of the level full of radioactive waste which you can throw your opponent into. ' 'Everything in ''War of the Monsters ''is destructible and interactive, every building, every little car. Not only is it right out of the monster movies but it has several key gameplay elements. First and foremost it is ammunition, if a building is destroyed the rubble and girders can be used in battle. Then as the buildings are destroyed the fighting experience changes and fuels combat. If you were to fight multiple battles on a level you would find that they would all play very differently depending on which buildings are destroyed. The gameplay strategies and tactics change from battle to battle. This adds a great deal to the replay value. ' Tell us about the Boss Characters. 'In the single player mode there is an evolution of the main story that fits in with the main 50s and 60s monster movie themes. You fight monsters, robots, UFOs, and the military, in between the game is punctuated with key boss battles. This helps the player learn a certain gameplay mechanic they need to progress. It is an exciting interruption to spice up the one player mode. ' Object use? 'There are different objects scattered throughout the levels, some are created by building destruction and others by different elements such as traffic. For example a gas tanker can be thrown at an opponent which causes massive damage and a huge explosion. The resulting fire causes a persistent hazard in the level from then on. Radio towers can be used as javelins and spears – these are transitional and can be used for both long and short range attacks. So you can impale a monster by throwing an antenna which you can then pull free and use as a clubbing weapon. There are girders that can be used as bats to club monsters and also to defend against attacks. Electrical generators can be found beneath the rubble, if you throw them at your opponent you will cause secondary damage. You can also use the military as a weapon by picking up a tank you can throw it at a monster or you can actually use the cannon from the tank. ' Can you tell us a secret about War of the Monsters? 'There are hidden gameplay layers for all of the monsters in-game. One of the things that we tried to do at the core gameplay was make it pick and play but there are secret mechanics that are hidden throughout the game. The catch mechanic is one such element – for example if one player picks up a car and throws it at another player he can then press the action button and catch it. The game is peppered with this sort of third and fourth level gameplay mechanic. ' If you could have one super monster power what would it be? '''A super belch power to lay waste to entire cities – all big monsters should have this power! In the game's Unlocks menu, the word "Special" is in place against Agamo's fourth skin & it says you can't get it there, how do you buy it? Category:Press Kit Contents